


Welcome to hell

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: The next chapter plot happens and if this makes you uncomfortable it's hell that's how it works





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit realize this the moment he woke up as Thomas’s self preservation. It was hell whatever he did in his past life this is a punishment. He didn’t know what he did but it was probably genocide bad. He was put down, his ideas never taken serious, always being called a liar, nobody even cares about him, and when he tries to be truthful he is called edgy and laughed at.

This was hell.

Did it make it any better knowing this, kind of. He figured everyone would have their own personal damnation and this was his. He tries only to fail. He does nothing and gets blamed. He fixes things and someone else gets the credit. He lives within someone who gets everything he desires, a family, friends, happiness, and nobody thinks he is a monster.

What did he do to deserve this? Whatever it was it got him into hell. Wasn’t God suppose to be forgiving. Guess he didn’t repent or whatever.

There isn’t a way put of hell so he guessed the cycle will continue he will grow numb then a new one will start.

Deceit stared up at his ceiling of his prison cell in this hellscape or his room as the others call it. He just wished eternity was over because it was going to take ages for him to grow numb to this pain.


	2. Here's what you missed in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter plot happens and if this makes you uncomfortable it's hell that's how it works

Deceit faceplanted onto his bed with a loud groan of exhaustion and pain. Another day in hell he mumbled to himself as he scratched another tally with his clawed hand covered in scales on his wall that was getting a bit crowded on this side. Well he already looked like a demon already. Was he temptation or something since he was a snake demon he guessed.

Well demons do the torture, so was being a monster a part of it, probably the tail was also annoying. What does he do now? He was just trying to help the wedding was a disaster, and practically destroyed Roman in the process.

Guess who got blamed?

Deceit him because it’s always his fault. He hisses and groans into his pillow. Well what did he expect praise, this is hell all he was getting would be pain and insults.

Would you go to super hell if you killed yourself in hell? Deceit chuckled at the thought and rolled over on his bed letting his hat fall off showing off the fact he is half bald due to the scales that traveled up from his face to his scalp. His gloves were already off because at this point he didn’t care.

Virgil was the worst today, and unlike Patton he wasn’t even subtle when he turned everyone against him. The insults from him cut the deepest because he just hated him and he didn’t even know why.

He just knew the one that will hurt the most is when Roman will start joining in, heh maybe this hell is saving it for when he let’s his guard down. This is hell after all why would it be simple.

Honestly at this point he would rather just be boiled alive or whipped maybe even cut in half, enough with moving the goal post and being forced to try over and over again only to fail.

He let out a loud huff as a knock was heard on his door. He just slithered out of his bed and trudged to his door. He was craving one of the dark sides because they did the physical punishments.

“Uh hey I wanted to come by and say-”

Deceit slammed his door in Roman’s face.“ Not today nope leave I am not taking another emotional punishment you devil the day is done the day is done I was already beaten down just stop.” He yelled through his door.

“Demon? Deceit come on it’s me the prince Roman I wanted to thank you for trying.” Roman sighed from the other side of the door.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP JUST TORTURE ME TOMORROW JUST LET ME HAVE A QUIET NIGHT IN HELL FOR ONCE OR JUST SEND MALICE FOR A PHYSICAL BEATING IM NOT LETTING YOU DEVIL MANLIPUATE ME I CAN’T HANDLE YOU ROMAN THE OTHERS I KNOW THE PATTERN I CAN’T HANDLE YOU.” Deceit yelled louder fear and sadness mixed in his voice along with anger.

Roman’s lips pulled into a frown then a smile that Deceit couldn’t see either and he whispered to himself to the point Deceit couldn’t hear. “My fastest time you’ve broke down after you realized.” He speaks up so Deceit can hear him. “Come now Deceit I’m here to apologize and thank you.”

Deceit just cries and covers his ears. “Shut up shut up shut up shut up.”

…….

Deceit woke up on the floor as he felt like vomiting as he remembered last night. What else now the torture continues. He coughed and got up putting his hat back on and replaced the gloves on his hand to his the now growing scales on his hands. They were spreading now again, he needed longer gloves.

He started on his routine sneaking into the kitchen so he wouldn’t get caught and harmed by the others. After he ate he started on his new project to help Thomas and maybe this time it will work.

His routine would be interrupted by Roman who cuts him off in the hallway. “Look I wasn’t myself last night just leave me alone Roman I’m sorry.” He bumped into Roman as he rushed past but was stopped when Roman grabbed his hand.

“No Deceit something is wrong let me help you I’m the hero after all that’s my job after all.” Roman smiles

Deceit’s breath catches in his throat as he pulls away loosing his glove showing off his scaled hand.

Deceit catches the flicker of something in Roman’s eyes as he catches on his scaled and clawed hand. “Look I know it’s disgusting I don’t need to hear it from you.”

“Its horrible Deceit here left me help you cover it up.” Roman smiles grabbing Deceit’s hand again now without the glove so no escape. “Its makeup time and I’m sure the others would love to help.”

Deceit tries to struggle out but Roman’s grasp was like steel and he could only be dragged along onto the light side he didn’t even notice his hat falling off.

The whispers from the others started when he was dragged along

“What a freak.”

“Look at the edgy snake I bet he painted them on to look like a freak.”

“He looks ugly”

Deceit couldn’t help but cry only his human eye could produce tears. Roman didn’t see or he didn’t care when he began painting his black claws.

“Like putting make up on a beast.”

Deceit wanted to end it but Roman still held his hand in a vice he was shaking. “Let me go please” he cried weakly.

“And let you miss out on a makeover I think not. Besides I’m paying you back for fighting for me Deceit.” Roman smiles his eyes flicker again seeing Deceit’s head and the scales. “Oh and I can even get you a wig.”

Deceit somehow managed to remember how to sink out and the vomiting all over his bedroom floor. He couldn’t do this he couldn’t.

…….

Deceit woke up covered in sweat in front of his door. A nightmare after the encounter with Roman last night, well that isn’t new in this hell. Maybe he did go overboard yelling at Roman. His punishment was the nightmare. Always nightmares as punishment on top of punishment in this hell.

He rubbed his snake eye and felt the familiar uncomfortable itch….. shedding season came early as well. What next a beating or being covered in blood.

Can he just have a mild day in hell once.

…….

Nope

This was even worse Roman caught him again in the hallway and unlike the nightmare he had a uncomfortable gaze when he looked at Deceit who had forgot his gloves and hat. Deceit even saw fear in his eyes but he ran away before Roman could even speak to him.

The vomiting on the carpet was the same though, granted that was expected when he was crying that hard.

Cleaning up the mess he made he jumped when he heard a voice through his door.

“You scared Roman today you snake. What was it this time he kept saying scales.” Virgil growled through the door

Deceit didn’t answer he just covered his mouth now feeling his tongue split into a fork.

“Deceit I’m serious what did you do?!” Virgil spoke louder anger laxing his tone along with something else.

“I’m sssory.” The new tongue gave him a lisp and he covered his mouth in fear of the monster he was becoming.

Virgil stood on the other side frozen from that sound. This was too soon. He had so much more time left in his sentence no wonder why Roman was frightened… “Deceit get out and come here.”

Virgil was met with silence, so he started to beat on Deceit’s door.

…….

The next morning came and Deceit didn’t sleep he listened for hours as Virgil beat on his door. He was too scared to leave his room now. He was hungry and remembered he hasn’t eaten for a few days now or drank anything. Could he even die in hell?

The banging started again and Deceit curled tighter into a ball trying to ignore the sound which only grew louder and more violent.

Virgil’s voice didn’t even sound like his it was too distorted. “LET US IN LET US IN LET US IN.”

Deceit was tempted to comply but a wave of pain washed over him as a crash is heard as his door caved in breaking in half.

His vision was distorted and he couldn’t make out what was closing in on him.

………

Deceit woke up in a blank white room on a soft bed. Where was he? What happened?

Nothing in the room gave it away and his body hurt all over. He was getting overwhelmed and returned to his unconscious state


	3. Well in hell things happen slowly well suppose to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as the characters are properly introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send asks about this on my tumblr @Lostonehero   
> You guys never bother me and it's more of a behind the scenes so to speak of my writing and you'll get extra details I don't add in my stories

Thomas threw the papers onto the board room table no longer in a human disguise. "Its been just about 200 years. This isn't suppose to happen." The nubs of horns on his head over shadowed by the rainbow flames that floated above them start to puff more smoke as he lays his head on the table.

Roman puffs out his black wings rolling his black and red eyes. "Don't bring that up it would be like Stockholm syndrome if I do that now and even as a demon I have standards. And I would say he would be one of the fallen like myself but 200 years is slow and he was a human who died." He huffs taking off his crown to fidget with it.

Virgil removed his hood to reveal long black and purple horns that produced a small purple flame. "I may have gone a little overboard getting him out though. Even still I'm the fastest on record and it took 1589 years. He doesn't even remember being alive nor what he did all he figures out is that he is in hell." He throws his hands up In annoyance. "But noooo he is going full force."

Logan adjusts his glasses on his pointed ears. "I've already reported again to the higher ups and they have no clue as us even Lucifer heard our case and was confused. I'm afraid we are in new territory."

Patton looks up as his dog ears poke up. "Well I mean that can be good we can learn something new..... but we still need to calm him down explain things and Oh yeah try to figure out how to get his memories back..." his ears go flat against his head. "I wasn't trained for this, I'm suppose to come after and help with the trauma and recovery but this isn't normal."

Thomas slams the table getting everyone's attention. "We have become a family here and have been commanded by Lucifer themself to become a group now a new message just came through. Logan go through his files with a fine tooth comb again to find out if he did anything else while alive. Patton you're on damage control calm him down and minimize his pain. Virgil you'll be with me as we talk with the hire ups, and Roman he has gotten attached to you so when Patton finishes damage control you will begin to take shifts back and forth to keep him stable and to see if that helps slow this. Now I understand he didn't do anything major but we were told to push now we have been to told to hold back and heal please take your jobs seriously." Thomas gets up a rainbow devil tail swishes furiously.

"I will do my best sir and I will report my findings." Logan nods and dissipates into smoke.

"That I can actually do. "Patton says smiling and walks off

Roman sighs. "I'll be in my quarters until needed Patton."

........

Virgil gets up and follows Thomas. "What level."

"Lucifer." Thomas says boldly

Virgil's eyes widen and his pupils narrow. "Oh may hell be in our favor and it explains the sudden shift in method."

Thomas nods frowning. "This won't be good or bad because this is uncharted territory and a new devil shouldn't be created this quickly nor be created by this man whose sin wasn't even that bad he was marked to go to heaven after 500 years."

Virgil stops for a second. "He was?"

Thomas nods. "If this continues we have to get angels involved and that won't be good."

Virgil scowls. "I hate those pricks."

"We all do Virgil, but it has become a looming necessity."

"I understand sir."

"Also next time Virgil do not attempt to remove our charge by trapping him."

"I understand sir it won't happen again."

.........

Deceit's body felt like it was on fire and he could only whimper his voice gone from screaming. He couldn't even tell what was up from down from the nauseous feeling in his gut and the dizziness in his head.

Patton gasped at the state of Deceit he was bleeding and looked awfully Ill. This wasn't a scene they created either which worried him greatly. He walked up carefully to Deceit and felt his forehead, yeah that was a fever high for human and demon standards. That wasn't good, so he summoned some ice water and a towel and began to try to cool Deceit down.

"Do you remember your name?" Patton asks calmly.

Deceit could only whimper as he leaned into the icy cold fabric.

"I'm going to take that as a no. You're in pretty bad shape kiddo hopefully Logan can figure out what happened." Patton chatters about to fill the silence.

He picks up Deceit to give him a nice cold bath and new clothes. Patton is treating this like a normal case because if he doesn't he will probably panic.

......

Logan went over Deceit's life and death with a fine tooth comb, for one his sin of stealing and lying wasn't even that bad and he was due in heaven in 300 years, he was killed by a mob who accused him of witchcraft.... everything in between didn't even matter.

No magic

No curse

No mass death

Nothing

Logan flipped again through the records, and there wasn't anything like the first time he checked, the only thing he could connect was that he had a pet snake which in reality was a small snake he saved from drowning witch would of benefited him for heaven. But if this continues he won't ever reach the silver city no matter how much he suffers.

Hell was rehabilitation in a way sinners get punished for x amount of years and if they aren't devil's by the end they get sent to heaven, but it takes well over 1000 years in order for that to happen, and it only happens to the better of the bunch. Like for an example dictators have a special place where they are never redeemed and must try again in a way after a certain amount of time of torture they get reborn as something to have another shot.

Deceit well Deceit wasn't a major dictator a murderer or even killed animals he committed human sins which isn't that high up there. Logan thumbed through the rule book again and again and again. He even looked through the angel rules with humans and it didn't help, all it gave him is burnt fingers.

He wasn't prepared to deal with this new territory. He didn't know what this meant for demon kind or angel kind for that matter. He hoped that they will figure it out soon since the exponential rate Deceit is turning he won't be able to leave, let alone what it will do to his mental state.

Logan opened up another book and added to the pile on his desk.

......

Roman doesn't remember much before the fall he knew he was some sort of important angel or whatever, but it never suited him. He was trying to think back if this ever happened before and yet couldn't even fathom it.

Did this happen with humans in the silver city? Roman couldn't be certain but they wouldn't know down here since souls in heaven never go down. Why was this happening to this guy? Roman wouldn't be upset if he stayed but not in this circumstance.

Sure he had been around the block before torture was common place in hell because that was the job of this place so heaven wouldn't get their hands dirty messing with humanity. Watching humanity grow and dealing with that wasn't all bad but that meant going to the surface and risking bumping into an angel.

A bitter taste was in his mouth when he thought of angels thoes pricks.

If Roman was being honest he didn't think Deceit deserved even this long in hell for what he did, but what can he do he wasnt at the trail of the soul, he only was put on the case after the start of the odd happenings.

Roman rubbed his face and sat up puffing out his wings on instinct. Five years, and the snake eye. That's how he got roped into this.

Thomas was concerned when his charged suddenly gained the snake eye only five years in so Roman was put on the case, and well the changes came in rapid bursts throught the years and that's how the others got involved. Patton the best recovery officer for souls who finished their torment or when devils needed a doctor he was the first to be summoned for the higher ups. Logan the top scholar of hell he is basically the go to for any fact needed to be known. Virgil well was the record of the quickest turn and was Thomas's apprentice and well partner they made a cute pair.

Roman was only called onto the case because he was one of the oldest in hell and well even now he was stumped and a bit scared for the poor guy. Under better circumstances he would of asked the poor guy out on a date, but now he needed to heal.

Roman had no idea what the future held but in the first time in ages he felt something for another that wasn't harmful or malice. Maybe he could be more helpful when Patton managed to fix Deceit up to a level where he is stable.

Did Deceit remember his name? That was a thought that kept racing through Roman's mind.


	4. The path to hell is paved with good intentions that are excuted poorly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT PLOT PLOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the way if your curious about the characters backstory just send me an ask on my tumblr @Lostonehero   
> Or just in general about my stories

Deceit was finally lucid enough to talk to Patton without passing, and conscious enough to understand what he was saying although he really didn't want to hear it. His voice was so horsed but ye managed to ask a question. "Why am I in hell?"

Patton tisks and his ears go flat. "Well Deceit you already know that answer."

"I do?" Deceit questions then nods still fuzzy. "Why are you here puppy?"

Patton snickers maybe Deceit wasn't fully lucid but it was still humourous only because he was stable well minus the fact he just spit out another tooth, but he isn't in pain. "I was a doctor who didn't do the right things when it came to helping my patients. I mean could you blame me the people I took from never gave anything back and that way I was doing a good deed helping those who couldn't help themselves."

Deceit could only blink his human eye and hum before passing out again.

Patton winces maybe I gave too many painkillers, but he stopped screaming and was actually lucid for a record 10 minutes, so progress. Patton jumps when a sudden crack comes from Deceit. He quickly studies deceit and notices bone spikes erupting from his tail that go up his spine when he was turned over.

That isn't good.... Patton quickly wrote a report and sent it to Thomas and the other higher ups.

....

Thomas grimaced as he received the report from Patton, and then scowled as one of the two angels grabbed it from his hand.

"You low brow guys really got screwed haven't you." The angel said taking a sip from his thermos.

"Its quite a shame you guys have like one job." The other angel said

Thomas held his hand in front of Virgil who was producing purple smoke from his mouth. "Calm down Virgil this is temporary.... hopefully we have agreed to expedite the process of sending him to heaven against everyone else's judgement."

"What! Thomas you can't be serious he isn't ready he-"

"You should keep your apprentice in line devil."

"Maybe you should quiet yourself Remy you aren't on your fluffy clouds here." Thomas sneered back.

Remy scowled at that name. "Fine Remus let's just get this over with."

........

The pungent smell of coffee filled the meeting hall. Roman knew exactly what this meant and was torn between just hiding in his room or facing him head on. He chose the later as he stood outside the recovery room.

Logan pinched his nose. "Is this what I think it is."

"An angel has crossed our into our office more over our home yes Logan you're correct." Roman growled and his face was in an annoyed pout.

"From that look on your face you know who it is, and I'm not happy as well but atleast be civil." Logan sighed sitting himself at the meeting room table taking out his notes.

Patton peaks out from the recovery room. "Do I have to be present for this?"

"We all suffer at the angels wrath Patton." Roman hissed.

"Well no reason to get all puffy about it." Patton smirked and Logan groaned at the pun of pouty resting his head on the table in defeat.

Roman's scowl broke into a small smirk. "Alright padre thanks for the uplifting pun."

Patton smiles and shuts the recovery door behind him joking the others at the table.

.......

Remus stood behind Remy who was sipping loudly on his coffee scowling at the group of demons. "It's been ages Roman." Remus said outloud moving to sit next to the fallen.

"Not long enough Remus." Roman huffed pushing his angelic brother away.

Thomas moved to the head of the table looking over everyone with a sigh. "Remy and Remus shall be helping us with this case, now has anyone made any progress."

Patton raises his hand as his tail wags. "So Deceit has been progressing even faster now and by my estimate he has a week left of being able to go to heaven."

The fell silent as everyone even the angels share a horrified look.

Roman slammed his fist on the table. "He cannot even fathom a recovery in that time bringing him up would cause the split reaction immeditally."

Everyone knew that was true so another hush fell over the group. "Logan did you find anything?" Virgil spoke up quietly feeling dread creep over him.

Logan looked exhausted. "I have read his life story front to back 25 times already and I have reviewed every case I can find similar to his that ended up in hell or heaven and there has been no indication of a transformation this fast and sudden."

Remy got up. "Enough let me look at this man soon to be damned for eternity."

Patton got up quickly tripping over himself he showed the recovery room to Remy who attempted to enter but it was like walking into a brick wall.

"Fucking hell." Remy rubbed his bruised nose from the impact then rested his hand on the invisible barrier. "Its cold.... I thought demonic magic would only react with heat to angels."

Patton furrowed his brows and entered the room with no issue. He took a deep breath, and pulled the alarm forcing the two angels out of the room.

.......

Remy and Remus were on their knees by the exit of hell. They look in horror as their wings started to slowly fade back to white.

Thomas flew quickly to meet with them at the edge of hell. "Look before you get upset I didn't know..."

Remus held up his hand to silence him. "This isn't exactly good, but I will be seeing my brother again soon enough to return a book." He replies cryptically as he helps Remy back up to the pearly gates.

Leaving behind a confused demon as the gates closed.

......

Patton now frantic was doting over Deceit who actually was sleeping peacefully and looked more rested then he had in a while. "Oh what did I do wrong? What did you do? Gosh what did we all do wrong?"

"Patton relax your job is comfort and care and Deceit looks totally healthy and fine.... yeah he looks amazing actually what did you do?" Virgil questioned peaking through the open door.

"I concur Patton he looks better then he was last week." Logan agrees with Virgil.

Patton stops fussing to actually look over Deceit. "No fever his color is good the scales stopped spreading and his breathing is normal..... huh maybe he did just need a rest."

The three stood over the sleeping Deceit until a loud scream from Roman is heard.

"OH FUCK NO THAT ISN'T HAPPENING THOMAS I AM NOT NO NO NO." Roman shouted at Thomas who was looking confused.

The three now watched the meeting room with baited breath.

"What does this book mean Roman? This concerns all of us." Thomas put his foot down making Roman fall down.

Roman huffed and just sat on the floor pouting. "My brother is going to consummate my wedding when it happens."

Thomas looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"There's a book of prophesies back in the silver city and well our charge Deceit just set in motion a big one, and somewhere in that I'm going to get married and Remus will be making that a thing." Roman sighed. "I apologize for my outburst but that is the only thing I can recall from that book. Well that and this won't be the end of the world just something major between heaven and hell."

Thomas frowned helping Roman up knowing that he couldn't really remember much from before the fall. "Alright fine just rest Roman maybe you can think of something else."

Roman just nods and sulks away as Thomas turns to face the others. "Get ready as you guys know prophecies are never easy."

The three nod and immeditally head back to doing their respective jobs.


End file.
